Lost Little Ones
by animefreak1457
Summary: Poems and based from "The Client and His Bodyguard." Part 1: Lost Little Ones always have a sad start, and they find themselves falling apart.
1. Lost Little Girl: Hikari

**This story poem is based on the lives of the characters in my fanfiction, "The Client and His Bodyguard" from the beginning of the drama to the end. Since this involves drama and a little child inside, I'm placing a lot of events for each character to face. The first few chapters would be part one for Lost Little Ones since these events would start from the beginning to where the characters would meet each other.**

**I don't own Special A.**

**Lost Little Girl**

Lost Little Girl didn't know what to do.

Her friends gathered around "Miss Rank Two".

In that one chair that held her special friend,

A letter that said her dreams has end.

--

Lost Little Girl cried for her brother.

She reached for him, her father, and mother.

The girl knew that this wasn't a dream,

And she fainted, tears flowing like a stream.

.

--

Lost Little Girl had no hope.

She was near at the end of the rope.

Her family is gone, her life shattered

Until those two people made her mattered.

--

Lost Little Girl was very scared.

She was afraid that no one cared.

Through those new doors there was a child

Who looked like her through that smile.

--

Lost Little Girl stared at the ocean

Hoping that she wouldn't go through emotion.

She loved her new family with all her heart

But she missed her home where she had depart.

--

Lost Little Girl cried again.

This time, it was for her cousin, now a man.

He had to leave; he had to fight a war,

Where this battle is occurring afar.

--

Lost Little Girl had to endure the pain.

The humiliation, the jeers, they were all the same.

She pushed herself to the limit, to make him see

That she was not the same woman she used to be.

--

Lost Little Girl was very lost.

She didn't know that her goal had a cost.

Her comrade and friend, pushed her from harm's way.

Her eyes were empty; she made the enemies pay.

--

Lost Little Girl was tired and rested on the chair,

Pulling the band that held her very long hair.

She inhaled deeply, keeping herself from going insane

Since the greenhouse protected her from all her pain.

--

Lost Little Girl never knew that this day would come,

Going back to Japan where she was from.

She went to her home to get her things pack,

Because she wanted to feel how it is to be back.

--

Lost Little Girl walked toward a large house,

Which it made her feel like a mouse.

The door opened, and he came out,

Her life turned into another route.

--

Lost Little Girl once lost her will and hope,

But now she is hanging on the rope.


	2. Lost Little Boy: Kei

**Lost Little Boy**

Lost Little Boy stepped in the plane.

He decided to endure this pain.

He was leaving his friends, family, and love;

He was leaving as he flew above.

--

Lost Little Boy heard the news.

His grandfather was gone; his time was due.

Little Boy was happy and packed his things

He was coming back where he left everything.

--

Lost Little Boy came back to Japan

When he stepped out of his limo, he just ran.

He entered the greenhouse to make his amend,

But it didn't last when he heard her family's end.

--

Lost Little Boy cried in his sleep.

His heart was broken so very deep.

She was there with a smile, saying goodbye

Where his hand stretched out to the bright, blue sky.

--

Lost Little Boy watched them dance.

They were holding each other like it's their last chance.

They were very close to their end of school.

He turned back and left, feeling like a fool.

--

Lost Little Boy worked without a break.

A limit, which his body couldn't take.

He stared at the picture with sadness and sorrow.

He would keep on working till the end of tomorrow.

--

Lost Little Boy had a call

From his friend who was very tall.

He asked him to come where all his friends are.

He still had friends, even though they are far.

--

Lost Little Boy was very tired,

Wishing for her who he admired.

The clock struck twelve, an end of a day.

Another piece of hope faded away.

--

Lost Little Boy was very confused.

Did his father order him not to refuse?

He had that look that was different but still cared.

What was going on? Why was his father scared?

--

Lost Little Boy was feeling a little sick.

His little brother told him to come quick.

Outside the window, black hair and black eyes

The woman, his love, has come back alive.

--

Lost Little Boy suffered in remorse and regret,

And he learned his lesson that he would never forget.


End file.
